The present invention relates to an assembly and method for mounting a fixture, such as a ceiling fan or light, in a spaced relation to a ceiling.
Various ceiling-mountable fixtures, such as fans, lights (semiflushes, chandeliers, pedants, etc,), loudspeakers, monitors, video cameras, televisions, and the like, are usually connected to an electrical box, terminal, or the like, at the ceiling. When it is desired to mount the fixture in a spaced relation to the ceiling, a down-rod is often connected between the electrical box, or terminal, and the fixture. Normally an installer has to attach the down-rod to the fixture, fish electrical conductors from the fixture through the down-rod, and attach the down-rod to the ceiling. This is labor intensive and adds to the cost of the fixture.
Therefore what is needed is an installation assembly and method that facilitates the above installation and reduces the installation time.